mattsdegrassifandomcom-20200215-history
Degrassi Takes The South Part 1
Promo The students of Degrassi go to the southern states of the USA! But even there there is drama. Note For my own pleasure, this whole 3 parter will be written in script form Plot 1: Maya (Maya and Tristan walk into the classroom) Maya: First Paris, and now. Tristan and Maya: ORLANDO (Zoe walks up) Zoe: Yes, Orlando that place where they fun roller coasters and dolphins! Maya: I know, cool right. Zoe: Yeah, I hate dolphins. (They sit down) Maya: Knowing you, you will blow up the roller coaster I will sit in. Zoe: I will sure try! Tristan: Ugh, why are you such a Bitch? Zoe: I like being the boss, instead of you idiots. Mr. Armstrong: OK, please hand in your permission slips, now! Maya: Orlando here we come! Plot 2: Matt (Matt walks up to Clare) Matt: Clare! Clare: Oh hi Matt! Matt: I'm so glad you are better! Clare: Thanks! So, what schemes are you doing today? Matt: I am done with schemes! Clare: You sure (Suddenly Eli runs in) Eli: CLARE! Clare: Eli, you aren't even a student anymore. Eli: I know, but we won tickets, to Miley Cyrus! Clare: Miley, I love her! Eli: One problem, it's in Nashville. Clare: Nashville? As in Tennessee? Eli: ROAD trip baby! Matt: Can I come with? Eli: Sure we got 4 tickets! Matt: Ok! I will get my things now! Eli: Sweet, I will get the car. Plot 1: Maya (Maya is at the airport) Maya: I will miss you guys! Margaret: Yeah, right! Katie: Did you even think about us in Paris? Maya: Yeah, of course I did! (Mr. Armstrong calls Maya) Maya: Ok, this is it! Bye! Katie: Bye! (Later, on the airplane) Stewardess: Please, put your tray tables up. Maya: We are ready to go. (Suddenly her phone buzzes, she picks it up) Unknown Caller: Hi Maya, I love you Stewardess: Hey! Put that away! Maya: What the hell is this? (She sits down. And thinks..) Plot 2: Matt (Eli and Matt are packing the car) (Clare walks up) Clare: Are you sure we will be able to pull this off. Matt: Yes, of course we can. As long as no teachers see us. Eli: Clare, don't worry. (They kiss) Matt: Ah, young love! (They both look at him) Matt: Sorry.. (Suddenly Ellie walks up) Ellie: What the hell is this? Matt: Um, nothing, Miss Nash. Ellie: I don't buy it. Clare: Um, Miss Nash Ellie: Please, call me Ellie! Eli: Hi, my name is Eli Ellie: Hi Eli! Clare: Anyway, I'm sorry Ellie, we won tickets to Miley Cyrus, in Nashville. So, we are headed there. Ellie: Well, I am going to have to report this to Principal Simpson. Clare: NO! Please! Ellie: Unless, I can come with! Eli: Well, we do have an extra ticket! (Ellie jumps in the car) Ellie: Let's go! (They all get in) Matt: Nashville, here we come! Plot 1: Maya (The class arrives in Orlando. Maya is still wodering about the text that she recieved) Maya: Do you know who this could be? Zoe: I am supposed to know? By the way, I dont gice a crap. Maya: Tristan? Tristan: Sorry, can't help you there. Maya: Oh, yes! They have cell phone cervice here, let me turn it on. (She turns on her wifi and 3G. She has 43 new messages) Maya: Tristan! (Tristan is looking at the hot dogs) Tristan: Wouldn't you love one of these? Maya: Tristan! Tristan: What? (He looks at the posts. 'I love you' 'Please talk to me' and 'Have sex with me' are some of the messages) Maya: What am I supposed to do? Tristan: I don't know, I have never had to deal with an internet stalker. Maya: Well, now I am in Florida, so I will make the best of it. (Maya walks off) (Tristan stands alone. Suddenly he hears Zoe talking to someone on the phone) Zoe: Are you sure this is going to work? Zoe: O.K. Thanks (Tristan runs to Maya) Tristan: There isn't anything to worry about. Plot 2: Matt (After hours of driving, everyone is tired.) Eli: I am so tired. Ellie: Yeah, well you are lucky I can drive! Clare: Thanks Ellie, you are definetly are one of the coolest teachers around! Ellie: Thanks! (They see the Welcome in Tennessee Sign) Matt: Yes! We are here! Eli: Well, not yet. (After a while..) Clare: Are we there yet? Then we can go to a hotel and sleep! It is already like 9 o'clock (They all laugh) Plot 1: Maya (Maya is is in the hotel room. She is alone) Maya: Wow, this is beautiful! Why am I talking to myself? (Suddenly her phone buzzes, she is recieving a call. She picks up) Maya: Hello Caller: Hi Darling. Maya: Is this some kind of prank? Caller: You didn't recieve my texts? Maya: What the hell ''is your problem? Caller: I love you. I know all about you. Maya: You are freaking me out. Caller: So when I heard you were gonna be in Orlando I was even more happy. Maya: Um, why? Caller: I moved here, just for you. Maya: I am gonna hang up now. Caller: See you at Disneyland. (Maya Hangs Up. She looks shocked.) Plot 3: Sally (Sally is walking through the halls) Jenna: Don't you just love life? Connor: Yes I do. (Sally walks right into Connor) Sally: Ouch! Connor: Oh, I am sorry little girl. Jenna: Connor! Connor: What? I mean she is female and small? Sally: WOW! You have a sucky nutjob boyfriend Jenna. Connor: I have aspergers. Sally: So you eat asperigus? (She walks off angry) Jenna: Good job Connor. Plot 1: Maya (Maya runs to Tristan) Maya: You said that there was nothing to worry about! Tristan: It is Zoe pranking you! (Maya runs up to Zoe and slaps her. Zoe is shocked) Zoe: What was that for? Maya: You pranking me. Zoe: What? Tristan: I overheard you on the phone at the airport. Zoe: YEAH. It's my birthday, and I wanted a cake deliverd. UGH. (Zoe Walks off) Maya: So there really is a predator out there looking for me. Tristan: It could be a troll Maya. Maya: Maybe.. '''To Be Continued' Trivia This is the first appearence of Jenna Middleton and Katie Matlin. This episode is named after Crazy Kids - Ke$ha and Will.I.Am Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1